1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to support hangers and, more particularly, to support hangers and gauges designed to temporily hold one end of a long piece of siding and to measure the overlap and the exposed siding.
2. Prior Art
In the housing industry, teams generally apply siding to a house. This allows for each member of the team to measure the proper overlap of siding and then attach the siding to the side of the home. Generally, the length of the siding prevents one person from performing the job alone. If one person could properly attach the siding, productivity would increase.
While products for permanently attaching wall panels exists, (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,3845, a hooking wall panel clip; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,459,790, curtain wall with cross member pins) no temporary, detachable support for attaching siding has been found. U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,647 discloses permanently attached shims to siding to improve the aesthetic appearance.